


Not in the Job Description

by fandomnerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Avengers!AU, F/M, Marvel 616 - Freeform, Percy as Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s life was kind of a mess at the moment. Or, you know, all the time, but he didn’t really like to think about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Percy/Annabeth, 'Thankfully, it's not my job to help you.'"

Percy’s life was kind of a mess at the moment. Or, you know, all the time, but he didn’t really like to think about that.

His best friend—Piper McLean, the best bowman he’d ever met in his entire life, which would’ve stung his pride a little had she not saved his life and various appendages several times over—was a teenage girl, who somehow had her life more together than he did, but that didn’t even matter anymore because she’d run away to California to escape his drama. He couldn’t even blame her, honestly, which meant that the only thing he allowed himself to feel legitimately bitter about was the fact that she’d taken his dog with her when she left. And no, okay, he didn’t care what Grover said, Mrs. O’Leary absolutely hadn’t left him of her own free will.

Then, the was the fact that his now ex-girlfriend Reyna had broken up with him for helping this woman he’d met, Calypso, and potentially doing some slightly illegal things in the process. Okay, maybe she’d broken up with him more for the whole “sleeping-with-calypso” part, but he’d thought they were, you know. Casual. Apparently, they were not.

Also, the Russian mob and every bad guy he’d ever pissed off in his line of work as an Avenger were after him, his status as an Avenger was in question because of a couple of stupid impulsive decisions he’d made while trying to help people, and his divorce from Rachel had finally been finalized. On _Valentine’s Day_ , no less.

“Yeah, your life _does_ kinda suck. Thankfully, it’s not my job to help you.”

Percy looked up from the pot of coffee he was nursing and gave Annabeth a _look_. She rolled her eyes. “Don’t try the puppydog thing with me, Percy, I’ve known you too long. And really, you did kind of get yourself into this whole mess.”

He sighed, taking another long pull straight from the pot. The coffee seared beautifully down his throat. “I know, Annabeth, okay? I screwed everything up, like I always do.”

He looked so pathetic, Annabeth couldn’t quite bring herself to tease him the way she usually did. Instead, she walked up to where he was leaning against the counter and hip-checked him, then wrapped an arm around his waist. “So you screwed up. It’s not like you became a supervillain—you just let your big soft heart get in the way of your better logic. That’s why you have me. Just because it’s not my _job_ to clean up your messes doesn’t mean that I _won’t_. I mean, what else have I been doing all these years but cleaning up your messes.”

Percy tilted his head down and to the side, burying his nose in Annabeth’s hair. He stayed like that for a moment silently, just breathing her in. It was times like these that he was glad their relationship transcended simple romantic relationships, because he _knew_ he would’ve screwed it up somehow, and a life without Annabeth Chase in it wasn’t a life worth living. “You’re the best,” he murmured, not moving his face away from its position in her hair.

He didn't have to see her face to know she was smirking. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a crossover I've been concocting, where Percy is Clint Barton à la the current Hawkeye run, Piper is Kate Bishop, Rachel is Bobbi Morse, Annabeth is Natasha Romanova, and Reyna is Jessica Drew. Other characters have yet to be assigned.


End file.
